pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Silver Memories
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Silver Memories (美少女戦士プリキュア：シルバー・メモリーズ Bishōjo senshi purikyua: Shirubā memorīzu) is the official movie for Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure, but only for that season. It has the same crew/team working on it as the season it's a film to. Synopsis Usagi and the gang stumble across a fountain that randomly appeared overnight. Luna states that the fountain is one from the Silver Millennium and it must mean that Queen Serenity needs to discuss some things with the PreCure. The girls including Luna and Artemis get sent to the moon and they pass out to "relive" their past lives. Characters Pretty Cures Tsukino Usagi (月野雪乃 Tsukino Usagi) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Mizuno Ami (みずのあみ Mizuno Ami) / Cure Mercury (水銀を治す Kyua Mercuri) Hino Rei (日野レイ Hino Rei) / Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) Kino Makoto (キノマコト Kino Makoto) / Cure Jupiter (木星を治す Kyua Jupita) Aino Minako (アイノミナコ Aino Minako) / Cure Venus ''"V"'' (治療金星 Kyua Vu~īnasu "Vu~ī") The Moon Kingdom and other allies Queen Serenity (クイーンセレニティ Kuīnsereniti) The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. and gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to reincarnate everyone and seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. Princess Serenity (プリンセス・セレニティ Purinsesu Sereniti) The second royal of the Moon Kingdom to bare the name of Serenity. She was reborn as Usagi after she died 1000 years ago. She is almost the polar opposite of Usagi and as Usagi she lived her ideal life as a normal girl. She dies in the arms of Endymion as they both died together. Princess Ami (プリンセス・アミ Purinsesu Amī) Ami's past self, the princess of Mercury. Princess Ami had a cute crush on a servant boy at the moon royalty's palace. She dies as Cure Mercury protecting the servant boy. Princess Rei (プリンセス・レイ Purinsesu Rei) Princess Rei is the exact same as the Rei we know. Princess Rei is the heir princess to Mars. She did have a huge crush on Prince Endymion and was originally arranged to marry him but that changes when she realizes that he deeply loves Princess Serenity. Princess Rei as Cure Mars dies in an attempt to protect Prince Endymion. Princess "Prince" Makoto (プリンセス・誠 Purinsesu Makoto) Princess Makoto was called a prince mistakenly by many as she was described to be tall and very strong. When the universe found out that she was in-fact female and not male many nobles declined their requests for their daughters to marry Makoto. She ran away from Jupiter and ended up on the moon to soon be appointed the job of chef for the royal family. She soon reveals her true identity to Princess Serenity and Luna overhears that and informs the royal family of Jupiter about that. She dies protecting Queen Serenity. Princess Minako (プリンセス・ミナコ Purinsesu Minako) Princess Minako is Princess Serenity's body double and still holds that rank 1000 years later. She is the princess of Venus and flirted with many of the male servants of hers and/or the moon's. Her death was very sad; she died protecting orphans which would later foreshadow the 5th episode of Pretty Cure Soldier: R. Luna (ルナ Runa) Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and luminous links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "Mis~" Prince Endymion (プリンス・エンディミオン Purinsu· Endimion) The prince of the Earth Kingdom and is the past identity of Chiba Mamoru. He was Princess Serenity's lover. Movie Only Characters Jove (若いです Jovu) The young servant boy that Princess Ami falls in love with. Aya (アヤ Aya) Aya is a girl that serves for the Moon royalty. She has a crush on Makoto and confesses to her towards the end to only be rejected. The Dark Kingdom The enemies on the hunt for the Silver Crystal and total domination of the universe. Metalia (マティアニア Matiania) / "The Great Ruler" (偉大なる支配者 Idainaru shihai-sha) The mastermind behind the Silver Millennium's destruction and the leader of the Dark Kingdom, but since it (Metalia) was sealed it used Beryl as its puppet. Queen Beryl (クイーンベリル Kuīn Beriru) The head henchman of Metalia and Metalia speaks through Queen Beryl. Beryl fell in love with Prince Endymion and clearly believes that Tuxedo Mask is Prince Endymion. Jadeite (玉石 Jadeitu) The head of the Four Heavenly Kings and the first one to go. He falls in love with Rei (one-sided) and that becomes his downfall during a fight between him and the PreCure. Queen Beryl finishes him off like Zoisite. His ruling element is fire and just collected energy. Nephrite (ネフライト Nefuraito) Jadeite's successor in a sense and one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Nephrite falls in love with Naru who returns his feelings, but he soon dies at the hand of Zoisite and Kunzite. Nephrite's ruling elements are electricity and air. His job was to find the Silver Crystal, but failed. Zoisite (ゾイサイト Zoisaito) Zoisite is the most flamboyant of the Four Heavenly Kings and was in a relationship with Kunzite, but it's more emotionally romantic than physical. (i.e they never kissed nor did "it" but they have held hands and embraced) He does later on reject Kunzite after he develops feelings for not 1 but 2 different girls, Makoto and Ami. Zoisite later on is killed by Queen Beryl because he harmed Tuxedo Mask trying to get the Chrome Crystals. Zoisite's job was to find the Chrome Crystals and retrieve them using the Dark Topaz. His ruling elements is water and Earth. Kunzite (クンツァイト Kuntsu~aito) Kunzite is the final member of the Four Heavenly Kings. He was in a relationship with Zoisite for a huge chunk of the story, but after they break-up he decides to go after Cure Venus trying to prove himself to be the head of the Four Heavenly Kings but after he falls in love with Minako he goes through a slight change of heart but he still tries to kill the PreCure regardless. He is defeated by Princess Cure Moon when she is going to stop Queen Beryl. Youma(s) (あなた Youma) Monsters created by the Dark Kingdom to harvast energy. They are born from the dark energy/thoughts of someone and can only be turned so dark into a youma with the assistance of one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Queen Beryl, or Metalia. Youma(s) in the first 18 episodes (Usagi's introduction up to Makoto's Premier episode) are monsters that literally are born from a person (i.e Naru's mom coughs/vomits one up; all are "born" that way for the aforementioned time) and the monster will hide the "parent" and disguise as them. After episode 19 (Makoto's premier), the person turns into the youma thus needing to be healed. Trivia * This movie is very dark as there is a lot of death. * Princess Serenity expresses admiration for the PreCure and wishes to be a PreCure. Gallery Category:Movies